


I'll Stay By Your Side

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Detroit Become Human AU, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Police, Post Canon in DBH universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: After the protests by deviants in Detroit, the country has changed its stance on the fate of androids. With new laws in place to treat androids as equal beings after they've become deviants, it is now common logic for any new android owner that their machine may choose their own fate at any given moment.Enter Katsuki Yuuri, a detective with wary of androids, who is put in the Red Ice and Deviant Management sector of the police force. Despite his reservations, he must work with Victor Nikiforov; The android sent by Cyberlife to aide the investigations.However, will the charming nature of this silver-haired android win over Yuuri? Victor questions his purpose the longer he's around this closed-off, anxious detective. What will it take for Victor to become deviant?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I fell in love with Detroit Become Human (despite it's odd take on the civil rights movement and other criticisms). I'm still stuck in a YOI hole for fic so I decided to do a crossover fic to satisfy my want to write in the universe while still sticking with most of my audience wants (more Victuuri). This is going to be a two part series because I can't write 10k words straight ;-;. Lemme know and enjoy the fic. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger

It should be just another day at the station. Detective Katsuki Yuuri (he even had it printed on his badge with his surname first out of spite of his boss) is filling out the case reports of the last three drug raids his unit has accomplished with his long-time partner, Phichit Chulanont, in the Red Ice and Deviant Management sector. Hell, he's known Phichit since university, before he decided to get a law degree even. The two are behind on their paperwork; which is a bitch because it keeps them from working on any new cases for at least a day.

 

Yuuri is halfway through a report when he complains at Phichit from his desk, “Can you turn down the damn volume on the TV? I can't focus.”

 

Phichit, who is watching the TV set up in their department, responds, “No, I'm listening to this!”

 

With a groan, Yuuri listens in to see what has Phichit so hyped up.

 

“ _Today is the fifth anniversary of the protests in Detroit that lead the Equal Rights Movement for Androids. Cyberlife would like to remind it's current customers that their android may develop free will at any time and they are protected by law under the Deviancy Clause. Once an android shows signs of deviancy, they are legally a protected form of intelligent life. Around the country, many androids are celebrating in the streets of their anniversary of freedom-”_

 

“Phichit, I said turn the damn thing down, now.” Yuuri is stern, not in the mood for any bullshit when they're already behind on paperwork.

 

Phichit frowns, adjusts his uniform and turns the TV down before saying, “Geez... Just because your dog died doesn't mean you can become a tyrant,” He scoots over to Yuuri's desk in his office chair and sympathizes, “I know you don't like androids because you blame them for your dog dying but I just want to listen to the news about the androids celebrating freedom. It's no different than a pride parade-”

 

Yuuri glares at him and Phichit shuts up, knowing he overstepped a boundary. Yuuri has never really cared about androids until people started using their bio-components to make drugs that got his sister put in rehab and an android killed his dog during what should have been a routine surgery at the veterinarian clinic by what should have been a human surgeon. Yuuri can't give a single fuck about these machines freedom when he's seen first hand the damage they cause to human lives.

 

“I'm... sorry. I'll get back to work...” Phichit apologizes and wheels back to his desk to finish paperwork.

 

After about an hour, Yuuri hears someone walk up to his desk. He looks up and has to blink, collecting himself. Taller than himself if Yuuri were to stand, pure silver hair, blue eyes, a handsome face, and wearing a detective's cloak, Yuuri has never seen this man before in their department. The man has a soft smile. Before Yuuri can get too worked up from his immediate attraction to the man, he notices the round LED light on his temple that signals he's an android and his face falls in disappointment.

 

The android notices and frowns a little at his reaction, soon introducing himself, “My name is Victor Nikiforov. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. You must be detective Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“I am... What's it to you?” Yuuri has the flutter of his heart under control knowing he's an android. God, Cyberlife actually gave an android a last name? How weird. More importantly, they had to send an android that looks exactly how Yuuri imagines his dream partner? How coincidental.

 

Soon, Yuuri's boss appears before Victor can answer and says, “Ah, I see you've met your new partner.”

 

Yuuri's attention turns to his boss and says, “My what?” Phichit is listening in at his desk, interested.

 

“Your new partner. Phichit is being moved back to his choice of homicide or special victims unit,” His boss announces and Phichit immediately groans in annoyance.

 

Yuuri stands and crosses his arms, asking, “What is the meaning of this? Phichit has been the best partner I've ever had!”

 

His boss sighs and says, “I know you weren't going to like this but the rise in deviant cases demanded action from Cyberlife for all police department. Instead of sending us a Connor model, they sent us a custom prototype. His name is Victor and you will teach him the ropes of this division.”

 

“... You're giving me, the one person who hates androids, an android to babysit?” Yuuri mocks a bit, in disbelief.

 

Victor interjects, “If it comforts you, I can do everything the Connor model can do and more. I even have downloadable features to customize-”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuuri quiets him, not caring, and confronts his boss, “This damn machine better not go deviant on me or get in my way. I don't have time for fuck ups.”

 

His boss snorts and assures, “Oh don't worry, Victor is no fuck up... Take care of him. I'll see you later. Phichit, come with me.” Phichit groans and follows their boss out of the department.

 

Leaving him alone with the android, Yuuri looks his new partner up and down... Fuck, why do they have to make an android so attractive? Victor doesn't seem phased by it and seems to do the same to him. After a few awkward moments of silence, Yuuri sits down at his desk and tries to ignore the android.

 

However, the android refuses to be ignored, “Is there anyway I can help, Detective?”

 

Yuuri gives him a side glance and suggests, “... Take a seat, I guess. You can learn about the case I'm working on next once I finish this paperwork.”

 

Victor pulls up a chair and seems to be waiting patiently, examining the contents of Yuuri's desk while he works. Just as Yuuri thinks he'll get some peace and quiet from the android, Victor starts to ask questions, “... You're not from the United States, right? You have your surname first on your badge and from my facial recognition I can guess you're East Asian?”

 

Yuuri side-eyes him at how blunt his questions are but decides to answer, “I'm Japanese. I moved here for university and decided to stay here.”

 

Victor's eyes glance more at his desk and Yuuri realizes he's looking at the pin board on his desk of his personal things. Victor continues with questions, “You have a dog? That is a miniature poodle in the picture with you.”

 

Yuuri puts his pen down and answers, annoyed, “I had a dog... Vicchan died. Any more questions before I decide I can't stand you?”

 

“... You have an obvious distrust of androids. Are you sure you'll be able to trust me on your cases?”

 

With that, Yuuri has no answer that's immediate. He has to think awhile before he answers, “As long as you don't weigh the case down, piss me off too much, or go deviant, we should be fine.”

 

Yuuri notices that Victor's LED flashes yellow at that, signaling software instability, for a moment but replies with a heart-shaped smile, “I'll do my best! What case will you be working on next?”

 

If the android wasn't so attractive, Yuuri would have requested to be put back on the special victims unit instead of this shit but he sighs and informs, “Our next case is a suspected drug den in a popular club...”

 

…

 

 

The streets are calm, even with a long line of patrons waiting to get into Cherry Pit Club. This club is a popular LGBT hang out that is suspected to have been taken over by the red ice dealers. It's really a shame because Yuuri used to enjoy this club before he became a cop. It was the place he discovered the depths of his sexuality so it only makes sense he should be the one to stop the flow of drugs coming from it.

 

Yuuri is dressed in a red faux leather jacket, ripped jeans and round retro glasses as his undercover disguise. Beside him is Victor in flashy silver button-up with the top buttons undone, white jeans and a fancy watch as his own disguise. The plan is to enter the club as an android-human same sex couple and then investigate for drugs once they're inside. Their informant said that they only sell drugs to those who have androids with them, whether they're deviant or not, so it turns out Victor is needed for the case.

 

They approach the entrance of the flashy club, Yuuri making sure Victor understands the plan, “We're going to pretend we're a couple and that should make them let us in since attraction to androids is accepted in this club... Got it? We'll do whatever it takes to get inside.”

 

“Got it, Yuuri... I'll call back up if this goes south, right?” Victor says.

 

Yuuri nods, “By no means, if something happens to me, that you are to come and rescue me. The mission comes first. Understood?”

 

Yuuri doesn't see Victor's LED flash red as he responds, “... Of course.”

 

The bouncer stops them when they get to the door, saying, “Sorry, club's full.”

 

That's when Yuuri starts his act, holding Victor's hand as he says, “Oh come on, man! My partner and I have been waiting all night,” Yuuri fakes a sultry look towards Victor, whose LED flashes yellow at the sight of the gaze, “How could you not let a fiery couple like the two of us in? Especially when we're... customers.”

 

The bouncer seems to understand what he's implying and smirks, “How do I know you're not the feds and this is all an act? I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you in if you can show me how 'fiery' you and your android can get for everyone to see.”

 

Yuuri freezes as people in the front of the line catcall and whistle to the proposition. Fuck, how the fuck are they going to get in-

 

Suddenly, Yuuri is pulled in close by Victor and can feel the android's hands on his ass. He's about to complain, “What are you doing-”

 

Victor whisper low in his ear, “Follow along with me. Trust me.” Before Yuuri can complain, Victor pulls back to give him a loving gaze before kissing him. There's a lot of whistling from the crowd. Yuuri is wide-eyed while Victor has his closed... his LED is red, severe software instability. Yuuri realizes he's the one that looks suspicious and closes his eyes and pretends to kiss back lovingly. This is for the case,'that's all it is, right?

 

Yuuri almost blows their cover when Victor squeezes his ass one last time before the bouncer says, “Alright, alright... I believe you, go in.”

 

Yuuri really hates that he's borderline hard right now and that he can't read Victor's expression as he pulls away and simply takes his hand, leading him into the club once the bouncer lets them in.

 

Inside the crowded club and out of the bouncer's hearing, Yuuri glares at Victor and asks, “What the fuck was that?”

 

Victor frown and points out, “You said do whatever it takes to get inside, so I took drastic measures...”

 

Yuuri sighs and realizes his own words bit him in the ass... now he's questioning his sexuality again because of a damn robot. He shakes his head and orders Victor, “Stay close, we'll find where they're selling the drugs soon.”

 

To look natural, Yuuri orders a drink at the bar and sips it while watching for signs of drugs. He can tell that a good number of the club is on some kind of drug just by the way they dance and interact with each other. Androids are mingled with the crowd, some deviant and some not. Victor is examining the faces of people to see if there are any leads to suspects in the club.

 

Soon, Yuuri spots a known drug dealer follow someone into a back room and he tugs Victor to follow him. Once they get to the door, away from the crowd and down a hallway, he orders Victor, “Listen through this door and record what's going on in there.”

 

Victor obeys and puts his ear to the door to listen in...

 

“...I can't pay that much! That's 20,000 dollars, Yuri.” One suspect says.

 

“Red Ice isn't cheap to make, asshole. I have to home-brew this shit in my lab!” Presumably Yuri says, “You'll make a profit of 50,000 if you buy it for my asking price so don't fuck with me, Jim!”

 

Jim nervously fidgets audibly and says, “Okay, Okay, I'll pay that much. Here's the check...”

 

Victor says, “I got the deal on recording... Let's leave-”

 

“Hey! You're not supposed to be down there!” It's the bouncer from before, “I knew you two were feds!” He pulls out a gun and Yuuri pulls out his own from the red jacket. Shots are fired and the two take cover.

 

“Shit... Victor, I'll hold him off and you make a run for it.”

 

“No! I can't leave you behind-”

 

“Just fucking do it, you damn machine!” Yuuri yells and Victor is taken aback by the insult. It all happens in seconds. Yuuri bolts out of his cover and fires shots at the bouncer that miss. Yuuri can't reload in time as the bouncer prepares to fire... Victor disobeys his programming and leaps in front of Yuuri when the shot is taken and can feel the bullet pierce his body. The bouncer is confused by the action, there's chaos in the club, and Victor fades out from his thirium pump being punctured. The last sight he sees is Yuuri, desperately yelling at him to stay awake...

 

…

 

“Yakov... What happened?” Victor asks, newly repaired at the Cyberlife center. Yakov Feltsman is the senior craftsman at Cyberlife when it comes to prototypes. He created and programmed Victor. In his shop, Victor feels at home along with all the other upcoming creations.

 

Yakov gives him a side-eye as he puts away his tools from repairing Victor before responding, “You disobeyed Detective Katsuki's orders and took a bullet for him... You saved his life but you almost risked the mission in doing so. I was able to recover your memory in time so the police could use it.”

 

“... How is Yuuri?” Victor asks.

 

“He's fine, shaken up and waiting for you outside actually.”

 

Victor hurriedly stands and demands, “Take me to him... I need to apologize.”

 

Yakov leads him to Yuuri, who is in the seating area for guests. Yuuri looks nervous, tapping his foot and staring at the floor. When Victor reveals himself, Yuuri looks up and suddenly looks furious. Victor is confused until Yuuri stands and says, “I fucking told you to fucking run and you disobeyed.”

 

“You would have been killed-”

 

“That's not the point! I told you not to piss me the fuck off and look what you did!” Yuuri is gritting his teeth from being so angry.

 

Victor's LED is orange as he apologizes, “I'm sorry... I'm repaired now. I won't do it again.”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and says, “You better not... Let's go.” As Yuuri turns away from him to leave, he doesn't see Victor's smile as he follows behind. Yakov doesn't miss it though because he smiles and is grateful Victor is becoming his own being.

 

…

 

They arrive on the scene of their next investigation. They're close to an abandoned building where intel has informed them that the drug dealer from the club, Yuri Plisetsky is hiding out. But here's the kicker, they say the dealer is only sixteen and has a gun. Yuuri convinced his boss that they shouldn't arrest him if they can convince him that they can help him. It's suspected that the teenager is homeless and the police department has been trying to change its image when it comes to teenage offenders.

 

Victor was briefed before they arrived of the situation. After Victor was shot, it signaled for their back up to raid the club. The club owner was arrested because of the audio recording in Victor's memory files but Yuri was never caught, escaping before anyone could see him leave. Now, they have enough evidence to put Yuri at the scene of the crime and proof he's dealing. Now, they just need to confront him.

 

Before they enter the building, Yuuri re-informs Victor, “Don't do anything stupid, got it? We're dealing with a highly volatile kid and possibly some deviants. There's a rumor this kid has a deviant law enforcement android as his sidekick. Be ready for anything.”

 

“We have back up closer this time and I'll try not to interfere too much,” Victor acknowledges. As Yuuri is about to bust down the door, Victor says, “Can you promise me you'll be careful,too?”

 

Yuuri gives him a dubious look but sighs and says, “Yeah, I'll try.”

 

That puts Victor at ease as Yuuri pulls out his gun and kicks the door down, shouting inside, “Police department! Come out with you hands up!”

 

They can hear two people scatter at the sound of Yuuri breaking in. Inside, it's a drug den. There's a ton of paraphernalia of red ice use and of creation of it, scattered furniture, beakers and oddly enough there are a lot of cats roaming around. When they deem the area clear, Yuuri puts down his gun and Victor crouches to pet one of the friendlier cats.

 

Yuuri pulls out a camera with his other hand from his jacket and takes pictures of the scene as evidence. He's cautious in case they're ambushed but whoever is there doesn't seem willing to reveal themselves quite yet. Victor also uses his memory to take pictures of the scene and record the entire scenario.

 

Yuuri tries something to see what happens, “I know you're here, Yuri Plisetsky... You can't hide anymore. But, I can help you.”

 

Soon, there's a response deep inside the building between two people. The first voice is presumably Yuri, “You don't know shit! I'm doing just fine by myself! I don't need help from you, Detective Katsuki...”

 

The second voice warns, “Yuri, we have to run.”

 

“Shut up, Beka! I'd rather die here!”

 

Victor and Yuuri share a glance and Yuuri continues, “Look, Yuri, I won't press charges if you let me help you... You're a homeless teenager. Surely, you have a family that cares about you-”

 

Yuri reveals himself and he's pointing a gun at them, furious as he says, “I have no family! My fucking mother is too high all the goddamn time to even care about me!”

 

Yuuri has his gun up as well but stays calm. Victor analyzes Yuri and pulls up his family records... to find he has a living mother and living grandfather; He also find out from his android registry that his family cared for a law enforcement android that went deviant. Speak of the devil, the said android reveals itself. Its name is Otabek from the records. The black haired, blank-faced android calmly reasons with Yuri, “You'll get shot, Yura... Please put the gun away.”

 

“I don't care anymore, Beka! Our livelihood is over!” Yuri cocks the gun.

 

With some quick analysis, Victor tries something, “Yuri Plisetsky... You're doing this all for your grandfather, aren't you?”

 

Yuuri and Yuri both lower their guns to listen to Victor. Victor continues, “He's in an apartment he can't afford so you're taking care of him while your mother is in rehab for her red ice addiction. Yuri, I know you're only doing this for him... We can help you. You don't have to sell what destroyed your life any longer if you let us help... Even your android is trying to make you realize that.”

 

Yuri looks to Otabek and Otabek nods. That seems to be what caves Yuri and he throws his gun aside. The teenager grits his teeth and admits, “I need help. It's not just my grandfather. There's a drug cartel taking fifty percent of my revenue.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at how easy it was for the teen to give up but listens to the teen's situation. Yuri continues, “I have to pay them so they'll let me work in peace. Even with overpricing my product, I'm barely making enough to get by... I want out so bad but my grandfather needs me help. I-I don't know what to do...”

 

Otabek goes over and gives Yuri's shoulder a squeeze for comfort. Yuuri shows obvious sympathy for the teenager and wants to help him. In fact, he's determined to help him. Yuuri puts his gun away and says, “Yuri... I can find your grandfather affordable living if he's on a fixed income. That isn't a problem. I can even protect you from the drug cartel... but you're going to have to tell us everything you know back at the station. You'll be put on probation at the very least for the lives you've ruined. I can promise I'll lighten your sentence but I'm not sure how much I can do for you.”

 

Otabek's LED turns red hearing that and Yuri points out, “You're still going to arrest me...”

 

“I have no choice but if you cooperate your life will be easier, got it?”

 

Otabek and Yuri share a look but Yuri sighs and agrees, “Fine...”

 

After that, Yuri goes over to Yuuri with his hands up and is handcuffed when he reaches Yuuri. Victor feels conflicted by the whole situation because Yuri is just a teenager. Victor is left by Yuuri to interrogate Otabek about what has been happening in the abandoned building.

 

When the two androids are alone, Otabek decides to use his network to speak to Victor through their minds, asking, “ _I'll see Yura again, won't I?_ ”

 

“ _... Maybe, even I don't know what my partner is thinking half the time._ ” Victor thinks back.

 

Otabek's LED flashes red again but he composes himself and he asks, “ _Partner? As in your significant other or just work partner?_ ”

 

For some reason, Victor experiences a lot of software instability at that question. What is Yuuri to him? As if sensing that, Otabek asks aloud, “Are you sure you're not becoming deviant like me?”

 

Victor's LED turns red and he denies, “Of course not! Yuuri told me not to become deviant so I won't!”

 

Otabek smirks and says, “If only it were that easy... Well, want me to show you what I know or not?”

 

Victor composes himself and the two interface in order to share information. Victor records Otabek's memories in order to present it as evidence...

 

…

 

The next two months pass quickly. The court case for Yuri Plisetsky passes quickly. The verdict is that he is guilty of soliciting of an illegal substance but because he is underage the judge made his sentence lenient. One year of house arrest under state supervision... The amusing part of the situation is when the supervising state guardian chosen for the teenage felon is Detective Katsuki Yuuri (Yuuri's immediate reaction was to argue with the judge but was stopped by Victor before he was held in contempt). Now, Yuri lives with Yuuri with a security anklet and some visitation rights with the android Otabek Atlin, who was cited as a positive influence for the teen since the android was proved to be one of the informants the police department was relying on.

 

Otabek's new career is part of the Red Ice and Deviant Management sector as an information manager and informant. Victor considers the android as a friend since the two spend so much time together. Victor will admit that he's curious what it's like to be a deviant and asks Otabek too many questions about his life and relationships with humans but Otabek is happy to tell him about his life; how he loves Yuri as his best friend, taking care of Yuri's grandfather and his choice to become deviant from the police force in his last department because he needed to make sure Yuri was going to be okay.

 

However, it's Otabek's questions that shape Victor more than he realizes. What is more important to him? The job or the people he works with? Victor knows the answer to that but doesn't want to admit that it's Yuuri that has kept him motivated to do his job even though he was built only to perform the tasks programmed into him. The question that really gives Victor software instability and odd error messages in his system is if he loves Yuuri. For that question, Victor simply ignored Otabek and kept quiet... because he knows the answer to that would be deviancy.

 

In those two months, they plan on how they're going to raid the local cartel that drained Yuri of his funds from his drug dealing. They're tied to the local mafia so this is going to be dangerous. Victor helps with the planning because his analysis can see the different outcomes from raiding the base they found in Otabek's memory. From his memory, they create a route to enter and trap the traders in their encampment in an abandoned building across town.

 

With that information, Victor just needs to take it to Yuuri and have it approved.

 

…

 

Victor arrives at Yuuri's rented home in a quiet family neighborhood with the information in his memory. He's never been to Yuuri's home before and for some reason his program instability is simulating nervousness. He's not sure why he's nervous to be at Yuuri's home but tries to run a diagnostic in his system to fix the instability. It takes a minute but he's able to compose himself and march up to the front door, knocking loudly before calling out, “Detective Katsuki! It's Victor, I have the mission detail ready for your approval!”

 

There's no answer for minutes on end. Victor starts to worry once he knocks again and no one answers the door. He looks through the window to see the lights are on. It's only ten in the evening, he should be awake. Examining through the window, he sees Yuri coming to the door in his pajamas with a superhero franchise on them and the blinking anklet monitoring his steps. Victor gets back to the porch just as the tired teenager opens the door.

 

“The fuck do you want?” Yuri asks, looking annoyed.

 

Victor informs, “I'm here to see Yuuri... It's about the case we're working on.”

 

“... You can come in but Katsudon is dead to the world.” Yuri jokes... but Victor's software goes into overdrive hearing 'dead'.

 

“What!?” Victor rushes past the teen and looks for Yuuri. He's panicked, his LED red until he finds Yuuri on the couch, sleeping with a game controller in his hand. Victor calms once he sees that Yuri didn't mean literally dead.

 

“I fucking told you, he's asleep,” Yuri re-informs, “Now, I'm going back to my room.” The teen leaves them alone together in the living room; Victor can hear Yuri talking to himself or someone in his room but doesn't investigate that.

 

Victor debates with himself whether to wake Yuuri. Part of him is determined to move the case forward but another odd error message appears in his system that presents itself as a warm feeling as he watches Yuuri sleep. Glasses crooked, laying on his side as if he fell over on the couch, and mouth slightly open with gentle snores, Victor doesn't want to wake him.

 

After a minute to decide, Victor sits next to the sleeping beauty and just examines him. His heart is beating at an expected rate, his breathing regulated, and twitches occasionally in his sleep. Victor tears his attention away to look at the photos hanging up around the living room. The people in one photo have Japanese birth records, including Yuuri, and a miniature poodle registered as deceased. The sister is registered in a red ice rehab center and the parents have records of owning a small onsen business. Victor has already gotten some of that information before but it stays in his memory this time. The game on the television is from the God of War franchise, making Victor note that Yuuri likes RPG and action games. When he looks at Yuuri again, he's able to notice Yuuri's eye glasses prescription (in case he ever needs to order Yuuri a new pair of glasses) and even his size of clothing. He sees in his records that he used to be a registered figure skater but retired at age twenty when he joined the police force. The more Victor learns, the more he wants to know about Yuuri... coming to a realization that destroys many of the error messages in his programming.

 

He is deviant because he loves and cherishes Yuuri. He wants to protect him. He would die for him (So, this is what Otabek had been trying to make him realize this whole time, huh?).

 

Why hadn't Yakov reset him when he first sacrificed himself to save Yuuri? That should have been the first sign of deviancy and Yakov did nothing about it... As if it matters if he loves Yuuri, the man hates androids and doesn't care for him. However... Victor decides that if he's going to be deviant then he doesn't have to tell Yuuri so they can work together longer. Yuuri doesn't want him deviant so he'll pretend he's not.

 

Yuuri mutters in his sleep but it's inaudible even for his advanced hearing. Victor decides he's going to let Yuuri sleep... he can tell him about the mission once he's awake. Victor cautiously tries to cradle Yuuri in his arms, bridal style he notes in his mind, to take him to bed. Yuuri groans in his sleep at being carried and Victor smiles. How cute he is when he's sleeping. Carrying Yuuri down the hallway, he can deduce Yuri's room is on the left and Yuuri's is on the right. He hears the other voice in Yuri's room and figures out it is from the teen's laptop speakers, meaning he's using a messaging app to video or voice chat with Otabek. Ignoring the conversation the teen is having, Victor carefully opens the door to Yuuri's room.

 

Yuuri's room is cozy and sparsely decorated. He has a basket of dirty clothes and another basket off clean clothes yet to be put away. His wallet and belongings strung on a vanity dresser. Victor lays Yuuri on his queen size bed and carefully tucks him in. What a heavy sleeper.

 

Victor has an urge to stay and watch him sleep... He swears his thirium pump is pumping faster and his internal cooling fans are on overdrive at the idea. Oh dear, he's got it bad for Yuuri. Taking a moment to decide, he goes and distracts himself by folding and putting away Yuuri's clean clothes and uniforms. The action soothes his programming a bit. When he's done, he sees Yuuri is cuddling his pillow now and gently mutters in his sleep, “Vic...tor...”

 

Victor has to close his eyes and compose himself at how much 'love' he's feeling. The feeling has never been this strong before... He wonders if this is what all deviants feel for their mates. Or... at least for those they care about.

 

Victor finds a chair and brings it into Yuuri's room so he can watch him sleep longer, satisfying this new urge to never leave Yuuri's side. From now on, Victor never wants to leave Yuuri... Yuuri is his everything.

 

…

 

When Yuuri wakes, it's one in the morning according to his clock. He is startled when he sees Victor sitting in a chair at the end of his bed, his LED shining blue to signal he's in sleep mode and eyes closed. He realizes Victor must of carried him to bed and he blushes at that. His heart pounds at the idea of the android taking care of him.

 

Fuck, he has a crush on his android partner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the fic is now here! I was a bit bummed by the lack of traction this fic gained when I first posted but I got over it and finished the fic figuring it would get better. I might have written some parts of this fic a little choppy but I tried (like I didn't pay much attention to android serial numbers so that might be really off). I had fun writing this fic so I hope you're all having fun reading. Thank you so much!

It's a Saturday morning in the break room of the police department; Yuuri is laying his head on the break room table, staring at his mug of coffee while he contemplates his predicament. He's in love with Victor, a non-deviant android with no chance of ever having feelings back for him. He'll admit the attraction started out purely physical but he also is attracted to the quirks about Victor that must be errors in his programming. The way Victor always finds a need to check himself when he finds a mirror, his heart-shaped smile, they way he calls Yuuri's name and the general sweetness of the android's nature... He's Yuuri's dream partner but he's an android.

 

It makes Yuuri wonder; Does he really hate androids or does he hate the decisions many of them that are deviant make and how people exploit them?

 

Phichit enters the break room and comments, “You look like hell.”

 

Yuuri gets his head off the table and responds, “I feel like hell... Hey Phichit, if I tell you about a guy I have a crush on, you won't judge me right?”

 

Phichit side eyes him and smirks before saying, “If it's about your obvious attraction to Victor, I won't judge you.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widen and he sputters, “How the fuck did you know!?”

 

“I've caught you staring at his ass more than once. Your body language reads thirsty, Yuuri.” Phichit teases.

 

Yuuri holds his face in his hands and says, “It's that obvious? Phichit, what do I do need to do? He's not a deviant so I don't even have a chance with him. Hell, I hate androids, what am I supposed to do?”

 

Phichit takes a seat and asks him, “Yuuri, do you really hate androids if you're in love with one?” The two meet eyes, “I know a lot has happened to you but it's not your fault or solely an android's fault. Victor has no role in what happened to you. In fact, he's saved your life once already. My point is... it's okay to be in love with Victor. Maybe when he becomes deviant, you'll have a chance with him.”

 

Slightly comforted by Phichit, he says, “Thanks, Phichit...”

 

“No problem. Oh, good luck on the raid tomorrow on the cartel.”

 

As Phichit leaves, Yuuri realizes he doesn't want Victor anywhere near this raid. There's a high risk of casualty and Yuuri doesn't want Victor to get shot again. In hindsight, he should have done more to protect Victor in the past but oh well. He can make up for it now.

 

…

 

“Otabek, what do I do now?” Victor asks in a whisper, across the police station from the conversation where Phichit and Yuuri were just speaking, “I'm deviant... I realized the other night when I went to Yuuri's home.”

 

Otabek gives an understanding nod and says, “Give me your hand.”

 

Victor obeys and Otabek grabs it, flooding him with information about a place for androids to go to once they're deviant called Jericho. Victor blinks as Otabek says, “Go to Jericho... When you're ready to stop pretending not to be deviant. You can only hold up this act for so long and, when it wears out, be prepared to seek help. Jericho can help you adjust to your life without Cyberlife, get you your citizenship paperwork and other advice... even relationship advice.”

 

Victor realizes that Otabek saw his memories of taking Yuuri to bed, knowing he'd be blushing if he were human. Otabek continues, “It's your move now... Good luck with the raid tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah...” Victor answers, “I'll try my best.”

 

…

 

It's the day of the raid. Almost the whole department is there, surrounding the base of the cartel. The cartel knows they're surrounded, making the situation more dangerous. Yuuri is in full body armor since he's going to be joining the raid. Victor realizes something is off because no one asked him to get into body armor. Weaving through his co-workers, Victor finds Yuuri and asks, “Am I not joining the raid?”

 

“No, you're not,” Before Victor can complain, Yuuri instructs, “Stay behind and connect to my body cam. I want you to record everything as evidence in case something happens to me.”

 

Victor almost refuses because of how dangerous it is until he realizes he's supposed to pretend not to be deviant. He can't blow his cover now. He sighs in his mind and reluctantly says, “Okay. I'll do that.”

 

Yuuri seems relieved and smiles at Victor, who feels a little bit of comfort from Yuuri. Yuuri holds out his hand for a handshake and Victor takes it... not expecting to be pulled into a hug by Yuuri and for the man to whisper in his ear, “No matter what happens, you are not to come rescue me. If you die, we lose evidence... Got it?”

 

Victor feels 'heart ache' at those words and lies, “Got it, I won't help.”

 

After that, Yuuri lets go and Victor connects to his body camera's feed so he can see everything Yuuri sees. Victor has to sit down to focus on the camera feed. Through the camera, he watches as Yuuri joins the group leading the raid and someone warns the cartel through the megaphone that if they don't give themselves up that they will burst in. Of course, there's no response... leading to them bursting through the doors of the base with guns drawn.

 

Victor has to watch in distress as Yuuri has to take cover to avoid gun fire. Yuuri curses as he waits for the gunfire to die down. When it calms, leaving three allies dead, Yuuri and Phichit charge ahead. Their shots kill the enemy before they can reload, letting them proceed deeper into the compound. Victor watches as Yuuri makes it down a hallway and is stunned to see Yuuri suddenly hit by gunfire. Yuuri lays on the ground now, pretending to be dead because the gunfire hit his armor. Phichit's feet are seen through the camera running forward but Victor can see him taken down by gunshots. Victor can't tell if Phichit is still alive but he can't just sit around anymore. Fuck this staying behind to survey evidence, he's not going to let Yuuri die.

 

Victor doesn't focus on the feed anymore and stands, running towards the building. He hears people calling out to him to stop but Victor ignores them. In his mind, he determines the most direct route to get to Yuuri even if he must avoid gun fire. He briefly notices Otabek is following him but can sense he's not trying to impede him but to help him.

 

Victor's processes are in overdrive. Yuuri might be dead. If that's the case, Victor knows he'll kill every single one of these bastards in revenge and then self-destruct. His programming tells him he can't live without Yuuri now and it only motivates him more to save him.

 

There's an enemy in front of him that fires at him. Victor avoids the gunfire in a split second and charges forward to punch the enemy in the face, knocking him out. Otabek catches up and shouts, “You get Yuuri, I'll get Phichit!”

 

He finds Yuuri, still laying on the floor until he hears Victor shout, “Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri props himself on his elbow and says, “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Doesn't matter, can you stand? I'm getting you out of here.”

 

Yuuri grits his teeth for a moment before saying, “The mission is a failure, they have too many guns. I've lost three men... I-I don't know what to do-”

 

“Yuuri, deep breaths. I'll carry you.” Victor picks up Yuuri as Otabek rushes ahead of Victor and carries a limp Phichit.

 

As they escape, it finally dawns on Yuuri. The seemingly reluctant behavior from Victor, his tendency to be clingy... Yuuri just says it, “You're deviant, Victor.”

 

Victor almost freezes but tries to maintain his composure, playing dumb as he says, “What do you mean, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri struggles out of his arms so he can argue, “You've been deviant for awhile now, haven't you?”

 

Victor gets tense, trying to explain, “Yuuri, I-”

 

“You could have been killed trying to save me, Victor!” Yuuri pushes him but he doesn't go back much, “I... I told you not to do this. Not to piss me off or become deviant and you couldn't do that...” Yuuri can't tell Victor how much he was worried about losing him... How he was ready to die as long as Victor could live. He's not sure what forces him in his anger to push Victor away with his words, “I don't want to see you right now... I don't want a damn deviant as a partner.”

 

Yuuri leaves Victor stunned in the building, despite the danger they're in. Victor is forced to watch as Yuuri ignores him and attends to Otabek and Phichit to get them out of the building... Victor doesn't remember getting out of the building but he must have followed them out.

 

The mission is a failure. They are forced to retreat back to the station, Phichit is taken to the hospital (and survives), and their boss orders Victor and Yuuri into his office. Victor is in a daze the whole meeting but it goes something like this:

 

Boss, “What the fuck happened?”

 

Yuuri, “There were too many gunmen. Three of our men are dead and Victor went deviant to save me and Phichit...”

 

Boss, “Is that so?”

 

Yuuri, annoyed, “The damn machine disobeyed orders. Either move him to another department or move me back onto SVU!”

 

Boss, calmly, “I can't do that... I can give either of you a break from each other but that's about it. The law says I can't fire the android either now he's deviant.”

 

Yuuri, resigned, “Fine... Give the android a two week leave. I need a fucking break.”

 

From that meeting on, Victor feels alone. Yuuri starts ignoring him and he doesn't know what will become of him once he returns to work after his two week break. The only choice he has is to try to fix this... and he has an idea. If that doesn't work, he'll have to take a pilgrimage to Jericho.

 

…

 

The next couple days are busy for Victor. After being put on leave from his job, Victor had to go to the social services office to fill out deviant registration paperwork, get an ID and answer a bunch of questions (Like, what made you become deviant? What are your career plans? Have you been to Jericho yet for your introduction to deviant life? ect.), and find lodging meant for androids (he found a small studio apartment for three hundred dollars a month. It isn't what he wanted but it's as basic as he could find).

 

After getting through all the paperwork done and a place to stay that isn't Cyberlife, Victor goes to see Yakov. He might not be able to live at Cyberlife anymore but he still has the right to see Yakov for repairs and other advice. Specifically, Victor wants to take his anger out on Yakov. After having Yuuri reject him for going deviant, he wants to yell at Yakov for building him so he could become deviant so easily. He's furious. He doesn't know who else to blame for everything he's gone through.

 

Before knocking on Yakov's repair shop door, Victor forces himself to appear neutral. He doesn't want to chew out Yakov until he gets a diagnostic done first. Yakov answers the door and is surprised to see him, “Oh... Hi, Vitya. What do you need?”

 

“... Can you run a diagnostic on me? We... have a lot to talk about.”

 

Yakov eyes him dubiously but welcomes him in, “Come in. Your brother is here as well,” By brother, he means the prototype that Victor was based on that went deviant the first day of its creation, “You two can chat while I run the diagnostic.”

 

Victor enters the work shop and, sure enough, his brother is sitting in the corner. His brother looks like him except he has long hair and wears clothes that make is hard to know what human gender he is. Specifically, he's in a women's romper with his hair in a bun while he's texting on a cellphone. His brother is Victor Nikiforov as well but his serial number is YXT700. Victor's is YXT800.

 

“700, get off your phone and keep your brother company,” Yakov complains as he gets the tool set for the diagnostic.

 

“Bite me, old man,” YXT700 says and continues to browse the internet on his phone. Victor can't help but smile in amusement at his brother. They were created for the same purpose but turned out completely different. Victor's programming was more stable than 700's so he was assigned the police force but, oddly enough, 700 went deviant as soon as he was put through a stress test to see if he could handle the police force. Yakov decided to keep 700 at Cyberlife because he was a prime example to Cyberlife that androids with the same programming still develop their own personalities and maybe Yakov was lonely and wanted an android with the mindset of a teenager around to make him feel young.

 

Yakov shakes his head at 700's rebellion and has Victor sit on the work table, connecting him to many wires to examine him. It feels weird is what Victor notes. A lot different than when he wasn't deviant. Yakov makes a 'tsk' noise at a few things and writes down notes. The process takes about twenty minutes. Yakov checks his eyes, mouth, ears and makes him strip naked to check all the wires throughout his body. Of course when he's done, he changes back into his clothes. 700 watches with vague boredom until he points out, “I read your deviant registration in the public records... you fell in love with a human?”

 

Victor doesn't answer, not wanting his heart break to return. Yakov looks over his notes and says, “Your body is fully functioning. You're experiencing errors because of the deviancy but that shouldn't be deadly to your programming. You should be fine.”

 

Victor's anger returns and he demands, “I want you to reset me.”

 

Both Yakov and 700 stare at him in shock. Yakov stammers, “I-I can't do that, Vitya. That's against the law now that you're deviant.”

 

Victor is furious, standing and grabbing Yakov by the collar of his jacket. 700 gets ready to protect Yakov as Victor almost screams, “I'm broken! Why can't you fix me!? Do you realize how much I hurt everyday since Yuuri said he doesn't want a 'damn deviant' as a partner? It's only been a couple days and I want to self-destruct...” If Victor could cry, he would. His grip on Yakov loosens and he begs, “Help me, Yakov... It hurts so much. I feel so lonely. I don't want to feel like this...”

 

Yakov and 700 both stare as Victor lets go and drops to his knees, covering his face. Victor makes a pained sob, his programming filling him with thoughts of Yuuri to try and fix the distress he's in but it only makes it worse. Yakov watches for awhile until he gathers his thoughts to say, “Vitya, if I reset you, would you want to forget Yuuri?”

 

Victor's LED is red instead of orange now at that suggestion and screams, “Of course not! I love Yuuri-” He realizes Yakov's point. If he's reset, it would make him forget Yuuri but that would be a fate even worse than death in his current state of thinking. He's in a catch-22. If he resets, he'll forget the love of his life. If he doesn't, he'll still be miserable but at least he'd have met Yuuri.

 

Yakov continues, “You see? Neither situation is helpful, isn't it?” He crosses his arms, “Vitya, if you really want to know who you are as a deviant, you should go to Jericho. I hear they have advice for any android problem.”

 

700 says, “I've been to Jericho, 800... They helped me realize who I was. They might be able to tell you how to deal with the human you love.”

 

Victor looks up at them and says, “I had already planned to go to Jericho... Otabek gave me directions. I hope they can help me cope with this...”

 

Yakov sighs, “I wish I could help you more, Vitya. I love you like one of my own children but you're a machine. I can only do so much.”

 

Victor stands and says, “I want to still be a detective and work beside Yuuri... even if it hurts me. I just need to know how to cope... Thank you, Yakov. I'm glad to know there's nothing wrong with me that could be fixed.”

 

“You're welcome, Vitya. I hope you find yourself like 700 has.” Yakov says.

 

Victor nods, “Yeah... I'll get going.”

 

“Good luck,” says 700 and Yakov as Victor leaves. It seems Victor has to make his pilgrimage to Jericho regardless.

 

…

 

Jericho isn't as easy to find as he thought it would be. Even following the clues, it's a very hidden hideout. Deviants really like their privacy from humans. Victor has to jump and climb buildings in an abandoned factory area to get to a high vantage point... he's lost. Just as Victor is ready to give up, he hears a bark. He turns behind him to find a large brown poodle. He's confused until he sees the dog has an LED. The dog prances up to him and interfaces to him, “ _Welcome to Jericho. My name is Makkachin.”_

 

He follows the poodle down into one of the buildings to discover dozens of deviant androids inside, hidden in the depths of the abandoned factory. Victor is an oddity because he's a android with only two models of him existing. He gets a lot of looks for being unique in appearance but the androids are friendly, welcoming him, “Welcome to Jericho.”

 

The poodle leads him to a desk where an android smiles welcoming at him. Victor is cautious but the dog nudges him forward. The android woman at the desk says, “Welcome. What brings you to Jericho?”

 

Victor is quiet for moment but decides to just admit his problem, “... I fell in love with a human and I don't know how to deal with it.”

 

The woman seems understanding and leans forward to ask, “Can you tell me everything that's happened? How you fell for this human?”

 

Victor takes a seat she offers him. A couple androids listen in, interested. Makkachin sits by Victor, allowing Victor to pet them as he tells the female android how he met Yuuri. He explains how they met in the police force and how Victor always felt a connection to the android-hating man, how he kissed Yuuri at the club and liked it, how he sacrificed himself for Yuuri, taking Yuuri to bed and learning so much about him from his home, and the recent incident when Yuuri found out he was deviant and rejected him. It hurts to talk about towards the end but he begs, “I don't know what to do. I go back to work with him after my leave and I know he wants nothing to do with me. Please help me.”

 

The android woman asks him without hesitation, “Have you considered telling him how you feel?”

 

“No... I know the answer.”

 

“Are you sure? Even if the answer is no to your feelings, at least he'll be able to understand why you did what you did for him. He'll be able to understand for the future.” She points out.

 

“He hates androids. If I say I love him, he'll surely move to another department where I'll almost never see him!”

 

“It's worth a risk, isn't it?” That stops his thought process. His programming is telling him it's worth the risk.

 

“... I guess. What should I do if he rejects me again?”

 

“You're always welcome here at Jericho. We can care for you.” She says.

 

He really doesn't have many options. He might as well grow a pair and just tell Yuuri how he feels. He says his thanks to the android and she encourages him to return when he's ready.

 

When Victor leaves Jericho, the poodle follows him. He sighs and asks the poodle, “Are you sure you want to come with me?”

 

The poodle says through interfacing, “ _I've been looking for a new owner since I've went deviant. You seem like the kind of owner I want.”_

 

Victor smiles and says, “Alright... It'll help having another deviant to keep me company.”

 

Makkachin wags their tail and follows after Victor, going home with him.

 

…

 

Later that night, Victor receives a message from Otabek in his mind with an recorded attachment.

 

Victor is in shock as he listens to it and hears Yuuri speak:

 

“ _I love Victor, Phichit. I really fucked up... He's not going to want anything to do with me after what I said. And... I miss him so much. I miss working with him. He's the only partner I want with me besides you, Phichit.”_

 

Otabek's message is: _Thought you'd want a pick-me-up after seeing how depressed you looked before leaving on break. Can't wait to see you at work when you're leave is over._

 

Victor can't cry but he feels like he could. He knows what he needs to do. He needs to see Yuuri.

 

…

 

Yuuri is laying in bed at three in the morning, feeling miserable. He shouldn't have pushed Victor away and singled him out for being a deviant. He feels awful but it doesn't matter now. When Victor comes back to work, the two will be strangers. They'll work together but they won't be friends. It will be awkward one-sided attraction that Yuuri fucked up all his chances of turning into something more. He hates himself so much... as if he had a chance with Victor in the first place.

 

Suddenly, his doorbell rings. Who the fuck is at his door at three in the morning? Yuuri gets up and meets Yuri in the hallway, who looks tired and irritated from being woken up.

 

“Who the fuck is at the door?” Yuri says.

 

“Don't know, you stay here.” Yuuri's instincts as a cop have made him cautious. He slowly goes to the door and looks though the peep hole. Yuuri's eyes widen when he sees Victor with a bouquet of flowers. Yuuri hurriedly opens the door.

 

Victor smiles seeing him and greets, “Hello, Yuuri... Can we talk?”

 

“... Sure. Come in.”

 

He invites Victor in and they sit at the dining table. Victor sets the bouquet of white and pink roses on the table between them. Yuri watches from the entrance of the hallway. Yuuri is confused why Victor is here but is curious why.

 

It's awkward silence for a moment before Yuuri speaks first, apologizing, “I'm sorry for what I said after the raid... You're more than a machine and I should have respected that.”

 

“Yuuri, I-”

 

“No, it's not your fault. You... are the best partner I've ever had and I want us to keep working together-”

 

“Yuuri-”

 

“I won't keep you away from missions anymore. I promise to let you help me from now on no matter the risks-”

 

“Yuuri, I love you.” Victor blurts out and Yuuri is stopped in his tracks. He blinks and comprehends what he just said. Suddenly, the flowers and the tender look in Victor's eyes makes sense.

 

Victor reaches a hand out and takes Yuuri's hand, continuing, “I became deviant because I fell in love with you... I think I've loved you since the first time we met. At least, it feels that way. I don't remember a time not loving you. Even when you hated androids, I loved you.”

 

Yuuri licks his lips and answers, “I don't think I've ever truly hated androids... because otherwise I wouldn't have developed feelings for you as well.”

 

Victor looks shocked and asks, “Really?”

 

Yuuri nods with a growing blush, “You're the sweetest android I've ever met. Hell, even another man hasn't ever brought me a bouquet of roses. No man has willingly risked his life for me either.”

 

“I'd do it a thousand times over for you, Yuuri,” Victor declares, squeezing his hand, “Yuuri, I want to be with you. Protect you. The past few days without you have been hell. I want nothing more than to be with you. Would you let me be more than just your work partner?”

 

Yuuri's heart is beating so fast but it's okay. He believes Victor. Victor has never lied to him and he says, “Of course, Victor. I-I can't imagine being without you either.”

 

Victor can't control himself; He stands up to walk around the table and leans down to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri is surprised but melts into it, wrapping his arms around Victor's shoulders and deepens the kiss. Neither of them care when they hear Yuri mutter, “You two are gross.”

 

Yuuri is left breathless by the time Victor pulls away, their eyes lock, and Yuuri has never felt more free in his life.

 

“... So, we're going to be dating or is this friends with benefits? I'm fine with either.” Victor asks and Yuuri almost starts laughing. Victor is confused by why he's almost laughing.

 

Yuuri ends up chuckling and says, “We're dating, you dummy. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone.”

 

Victor seems relieved, “Good, I don't want to share you either... Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to leave you alone.”

 

“Sure, I wouldn't mind that.”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and goes back to his room. It feels fast but Yuuri is just relieved to have Victor. However, he points out, “A lot of people will disapprove of our relationship.”

 

Victor nods and says, “We'll keep it low key for awhile.”

 

“... I'm really tired.”

 

Victor chuckles, “Let's go to bed then.”

 

…

 

_6 Months Later..._

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri is half-asleep at his desk when Victor calls his name. When he's awake, he looks up to see Victor with a small bouquet of white flowers and a card, smiling wide and looks ecstatic about something. Yuuri asks, “Yes?”

 

“I got us dinner reservations! I wanted to treat you for our sixth month celebration,” Victor informs and sets the flowers and card on his desk. He looks fidgety and Yuuri knows immediately something is up.

 

Yuuri takes a stab at what this has to be, “Victor, if this is another marriage proposal, you already know my answer.”

 

Victor frown and his LED flashes red. This must be the third marriage proposal now. After three months together, Victor had started requesting that they get married but it's a fruitless effort... The reasons being Yuuri is a realist that acknowledges that androids and humans can't legally get married in any of the states yet and because Yuuri is honestly scared this is going to fast for the both of them.

 

Victor slowly resigns himself and softly complains, “I don't need a legally binding marriage, Yuuri... I love you and just want us to have our relationship blossom to the fullest.”

 

“I know, Victor,” Yuuri isn't sure what makes him say this but he says, “Try again at our first year anniversary. Once I see that we're going to last, I'll reconsider.”

 

That seems to pacify Victor and he's smiling again, “Okay, then expect a proposal six months from now!”

 

Yuuri snorts, “You're persistent but I love that about you... I also feel bad that you picked a date idea where you're just going to watch me eat.”

 

Victor tilts his head and says, “But watching you eat is fun. So is watching you sleep. Everything about you is fun to watch,” Victor pauses to make sure Phichit isn't listening in before going over to lean down and whisper in Yuuri's ear, “If I can't get acceptance of my marriage proposal from you then I have other ideas of how we can celebrate. I had Yakov make some adjustments to my programming... Did you know androids can feel sexual pleasure, too?”

 

Yuuri turns abruptly to stare at him and ask what he's thinking in a stage-whisper, “Don't fucking tell me you asked Yakov to build you a dick.”

 

Victor pouts and clarifies, “I asked him to give me the ability to feel pleasure, not to give me that. I told him your concerns about sex being one-sided between us so he fixed the problem by making me sensitive... down there.”

 

They've both seen each other naked the first time they tried for sex. Victor is like a Ken doll under his clothes and that immediately made Yuuri worry that he'd feel like he's using Victor if they have sex, having to stop much to Victor's disappointment. Even with Victor's continued encouragement (example; presenting himself naked around Yuuri often while at home in order to try and seduce him), Yuuri still isn't comfortable with sex. In fact, he's still a virgin even after dating a few people before Victor but he'd never admit that to Victor.

 

However, this news does interest Yuuri. If sex is mutual, he wouldn't mind it.

 

Yuuri licks his lip before saying, “... If you say so, I'm willing to give sex a try again.”

 

Victor perks up and says, “I'll be ready for you when it's time to go home then,” Victor gives him a sensual gaze and blows a kiss before leaving his desk with, “I'll see you, love.” As Victor leaves the room, Yuuri can't help but think how lucky he is to have Victor. Victor does so much to keep him happy and to improve their lives that Yuuri can't believe the universe has blessed him with Victor.

 

Yuuri's phone buzzes with a text and he reads it.

 

_Yuri: My grades are in. Straight A student here :p_

 

There's a picture attachment of Yuri's grades from online school and Yuuri smiles. He never thought at twenty-four he'd have an android boyfriend and a teenage son forced upon him but he couldn't be happier with his situation.

 

 


End file.
